The First Time's a Blessing
by Cjadorable
Summary: This is a story about Clarisse and Joe making love for the first time. it's not bad, I promise. It's very sweet and romantic. it has a song to go with it. Read EVERYTHING to understand. PLease review, and enjoy. You wont be disapointed.


Ok so this is my new story, and my favorite. ok so there's a song that goes with this story. But there are rules. the song is in a video from Youtube. When you play the video DON"T WATCH IT!!! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH cLARISSE AND JOE!!!!! it's just a song that fits. Rule 2,  
dont start the video until the first sentnce under the x's. if the music stops while ur reading, please restar the video. START THE VIDEO AT 40 SECONDS, AND ONCE IT GETS TO 4: 07, GO BACK TO 40 SECONDS.  
I know this sounds dumb but it doesnt have the same effect if you dont do this. thank you, and PLZZZZZZZZ review!!!!

sat at her desk looking through the papers that lay strung out on her desk. She was very busy, when someone knocked on the door.  
Clarisse coming out of her trance, jumped at the sudden thud at the door, knocking over some of the things on her desk.

" ohhh. oh ummm, come in." She said as she kneeled down to the floor to pick up the mess she'd just made. The door opened and joe popped his head in. He came in and shut the door.

" Oh, here let me help you with that." he said as he bent down to help her.

" What happened?" he asked as he picked up a few papers and tried to stack them in a pile, but they fell again.

" haha, it's ok. umm, when you knocked, it startled me."

" Oh, im sorry, I didn't mean to.."

" No no it's ok, I just wasn't expecting it." Clarisse had stacked the papers back into a neat little pile, and was now working on picking up the pens she knocked over. Joe helped. At the same time they both reached for the same pen, and his hand landed ontop of hers. They both looked up, and Joseph caught her eye. For a moment he just gazed in her eyes. He knew her eyes were blue, but he had never had the chance to get that close to her to actually see them. They were beautiful, he thought. She almost got lost in them. ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Clarisse felt his hand on hers. She was tempted to move away, and act like nothing had happened, but something inside her was telling her not to. She liked the feeling of having his hand on her. She liked being able to touch him. But then again, something inside told her to move.  
It was her head that told he rto move. She wasn't sure what made her want to stay. But she listened to her head. She grabbed the pen and moved, acting as if nothing had happened. She continued picking up the things. Joe looked down at his hand that was just on hers. Then he stood up, and straightened out his suite. he cleared his throat.

" umm, your Majesty, The Mayor is here. For..for the press confrence."

" Oh, umm, ok" she said standing up and setting the things back on her desk. She started for the door, but at the same time Joe did. They collided and she fell into his arms. Joe acting on reflexes held out his arms for her. He helped her regain her balance. She looked in his eyes. Those big Hazle eyes. Then waled to the door, and out.

CHAPTER 2...

" Your majesty?... Your Majesty"  
clarisse heard her voice being called. She looked up, and saw the entie room gazing at her. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she stay focused? This was the third time she had ignored the people in her meeting.

" Im sorry, my...my minds somewhere else today"

" Would you like for us to reschedule?"

" I think that would be best. Thank you for coming and im terribly sorry for this." Clarisse got up and left the room. She needed air.  
Joe knew exactly what she feeling, he was feeling the same way. he couldn't think clearly. The only thing he could think of was her.  
He followed her out of the room. he bumped into her in the hallway.

" Oh, im so sorry."

" No no no, im sorry Joseph, I shouldn't have been standing here like and idiot. umm, would you like to walk outside with me? I need air."

" Certainly."

They walked in the garden for a while, and JOe porposly led her to the back of the garden, where noone could see into from the palace. Then when they got to a bench, Joe sat Clarisse down.

" Your Maja.."

" Clarisse."

"Clarisse, im sorry, but I cant keep this inside. We both know what happened today."

" What happened"  
Joe felt confused.

" us, our hands? Come on, stop acting like it never happened. We both know it did"  
Clarisse lowered her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Joe, I...All day the only thing I could think about was the moment your hand touched mine. Joseph, I liked it. I felt something.  
Iv'e haven't felt like that in a long time."

" I felt something too." Joe touched his finger to her chin. he lifted her head to meet his eyes. She had tears in her eyes.

" Why are you crying?" he asked in a whisper.

" I don't know! I don't know!" she shouted " When im with you, I can't help it. You make me so happy Joseph! I don't know what's wrong with me! I think I...I think I.."

" yes?" he asked smileing

" I think I love you Joseph... no, I do love you!" she said letting out another set of tears.

" Oh Clarisse, I love you too." he said leaning in to kiss her tears away. One by one, he kissed away her tears. But as he did so, more tears came. She grabbed onto his arm and squeezed. not hard, but soflty. she was scared of the feelings she was having. She was scared that if she didn't hold onto him, she'd float away. She was trembling.  
Joe, slowly moved from kissing her cheeks to her mouth. he kissed her tenderly, not daring to push it any further. When the kiss broke away,  
Clarisse was still crying, even in the kiss, her lips were spread and tight. He could tell she was scared, not of him, but of the feeling.

( Scene skips from the garden to the bed room. The blinds and curtains are closed, the room is dark, lite only by a little ray of sunlight.  
The doors are locked. Clarisse is sitting on the edge of the bed, crying, lite, small tears. Joe is standing in front of her. Holding her hands.)

Joe played with her fingers. he ran the tips of her fingers against the outside of his lips. Then he slowly, pushed Clarisse backwards,  
until she was laying flat against the bed. He began unbuttoning her shirt. he could feel her trembling underneath him. he whispered in her ear,

" Don't be afraid. I will take care of you. I promise. We don't have to do this"  
She was still letting out tears.

" NO, I want to. Im just, overwhelmed." She pulled Joe down into a passionet kiss. Joe unbuckled his belt, and slipped off his pants.  
Soon the only clothing between them was the sheets. Joe ran his fingers through her hair Clarisse ran her nails around his back. Joe, kissed lips soflty, then moved down to her neck, then to her shoulders, the back up to her lips. He took a breath, and with one slow, motion,  
he conjoined the two of them. Clarisse let out a small moan. And yet again, the tears began falling. Joe moved back and forth, but very slowly. This was their first time together. he wanted to make it specail. he moved in slow, but pleasuable motions. Clarisse rocked her hips back and forth, taking deep slow breaths. She could feel his heart beating. She found his lips and pulled them to meet hers.

" Oh JOseph! Oh, I love you, so much." she whispered.  
" I love you too. so very much"  
( scene gets foggy, as it moves from them, to the painting above them,  
as they made love quietly. They didn't need to make a sound. not because it wasn't pleasurable, but because, it needed no sounds. It was perfect.) 


End file.
